


Как я встретил вашего папу

by kiberstark



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детки, Нью-Йорк большой город и я  не стану вам врать, что мне легко было в нем освоиться. Да, я умный и находчивый, хватал все на лету, но после детства, проведенного в небольшом городке, и нескольких  зажигательных, незабываемых, феерических, взрывных…ой, что-то я отвлекся – лет, которые я провел в Калифорнийском университете, я скажу сразу: большие города были для меня в новинку.  Улицы сливались в одну, а дома были настолько неузнаваемы лично для меня, что проходи я мимо пусть даже сотню раз, дорогу к метро придется  искать несколько часов. И если вы думаете, что это постыдно или, например, комплексы и небольшой, крохотный, амебоподобный страх, то нет, а может и да. Но не суть. Суть в том, что в Нью-Йорке живет более 8 миллионов человек. И сегодня я вам расскажу, как я встретил вашего папу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Звезды в глазах

 Это был жаркий июль 2011. Мы с вашим дядей Скоттом и тетей Эллисон впервые переступили порог нашей квартиры на Манхеттене, арендованной за несколько часов до этого на деньги азиата, который был корейцем, хотя ваша тетя Эллисон называла его китайцем. Но он был корейцем, зуб даю. Крохотный, беззащитный тойтерьер в его сумке молил о помощи, а не рычал на котенка в кармане моей кенгурухи, как думал дядя Скотт. Но это совершенно другая история. Мы вернемся к этому немного позже.   
  
Итак, на чем я остановился? Ах да, первый день взрослой жизни на Манхеттене. Знаете, дети, а понятие «взрослой жизни» очень и очень переоценивают. Сначала, в лет пять, ты думаешь, что к пятнадцати встретишь девушку своей мечты, к совершеннолетию вы уже поженитесь, после заведете пару прекрасных детей и ни в коем случае не будете пить и принимать наркотики…ой да ладно вам, чего сразу гон? Что значит вру? Ладно. По чесноку. В детстве я видел себя так: в шестнадцать я бы сидел за рулем шикарного авто с титановыми дисками, как в первом NFS:Underground, десятками пачек Франклинов в бардачке и затемненными очками, как у детей-шпионов, а к двадцати, в своих мечтах, я стоял у всестенного ошизенно прозрачного зеркального окна небоскреба, засунув руки в карманы и высокомерно поглядывал бы на людей внизу, которые копошатся, чтобы вовремя успеть на работу, а после секретарша в невероятно короткой юбке принесла бы мне не отстойный горький черный кофе, как всем, а громадный клубнично-шоколадный коктейль с, внимание, закрученной трубочкой. Но Вселенная та еще сучка и у нее на всех свои планы. Так что мне было 23, я был без гроша в кармане, так как все ушло на билеты на поезд, у меня не было своей квартиры, машины, очков, но зато у меня был мой 22-летний друг-придурок ваш дядя Скотт и его любовьнавсюжизнь Эллисон. Мы познакомились в общежитии, когда Скотту в колено попала стрела, а я выменял у старшекурсников кося…бургер за мою кепку с логотипом WB. Но об этом позже. Так вот, денег у меня не было, Скотт и Элли потратили свою последнюю двадцатку на блок пива, чтобы отметить переезд, мы должны были две сотни корейцу, а утром нужно было добраться в другой конец Нью-Йорка, чтобы подписать договор на аренду. Что еще хуже то, что из мебели у нас был лишь огромный бесформенный кожаный мешок, набитый пенопластом, который остался после риэлтерских показов. Позже мы прозвали его Всевнушкой Джекки. И что я вам скажу, детки, подушка из Джекки была просто великолепной.  
  
Но Джекки была не настолько удобной для нас троих, как хотелось бы. Шею ломило, а Скоту вообще, будто челюсть выгнуло в другую сторону.   
  
\- А я говорил, что стоит взять рассрочку и купить-таки хотя бы один матрас, - похрустев спиной, потягивался я, пытаясь изобразить на лице нелепое подобие улыбки. Прихватив из коробки несколько чашек, я поспешил убраться на кухню, чтобы не видеть сюсюканья Скотта и Элл. Это всегда было особенно отвратным зрелищем, но в тот же момент их любовь, пусть и была странной, необоснованной, нелепой, наивной, но в то же время настолько настоящей, искренней, чистой, безвозмездной, что лишь благодаря им я все еще верил, что смогу найти свою вторую половинку. Человека, который не будет терпеть мои заскоки, а они будут ему нравиться.   
  
К слову о моих заскоках, начали мы тогда утро, как и почти каждое утро на протяжении последних пяти лет, с кофе, заваренного моей «Шоковой кофеваркой». Мы не зря прозвали ее именно так, ведь варила она совершенно отвратный кофе, но взамен дарила разряд бодрости вольт так в 220. В общем, мы не только подсели на этот странный привкус ржавчины, бензина и кари, но и иногда даже спорили, кто именно включит ее в розетку. В то утро счастливчиком был я. Удача настолько широко улыбнулась мне, что до самого метро меня немного подергивало.  
  
\- Эй, ребятушки, а вы знали, что на первом этаже нашего дома бар? - дядя Скотт был одержим поисками «нашего места». Вы даже не представляете, как сложно ему было расстаться с деревом под корпусом гуманитарных наук. Ништяк был в том, что оно росло в двух шагах от столовой, а ветки дерева были настолько густые, что даже дождливая погода не мешала нам там обедать. И, чего уж, именно под тем деревом он познакомился с вашей тетей Эллисон. С того момента, я думаю, что если бы он мог, он бы и наш «личный столик» за стеллажами у самого окна в библиотеке променял на газон под тем деревом.   
  
Не справившись с потоком людей у метро, мы решили, что у нас достаточно времени, чтобы пройтись пешком до пункта назначения, срезав через Центральный Парк. Это была, не побоюсь этого слова, судьбоносная прогулка. До этого я видел Нью-Йорк лишь два раза: в семь лет из окна автобуса, когда мы всей семьей путешествовали восточным побережьем, и в десять, когда отец привез меня на посмертную выставку картин матери. Проще говоря, у меня еще ни разу не выпадало возможности без лишних мыслей полюбоваться видом на Манхеттен вживую, ведь в фильмах и новостях все совершенно не так. И именно в тот момент, в том парке, я понял, что хочу оставить свой след в этом городе. Я всегда мечтал стать архитектором. Ваша бабушка с детства привила мне любовь к рисованию, как я не раз вам уже рассказывал, она была талантливой художницей, ее картины выставляли на сотне выставок, о ней говорили на лекциях в университетах. Но мама выбрала семью. Она всегда считала, что творчество поможет мне отказаться от аддерола и перерасти гиперактивность. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы передавать свои знания студентам в Чикаго, она часами учила рисовать меня, рассказывая историю «О трех основных цветах», которая раньше казалась мне куда увлекательней, чем сейчас. Но она все равно особенная, ведь, как вы знаете, вашей бабушки уже давно нет с нами. И мне жаль, что вы так с ней и не познакомились. В тот день, 12 июля 2011 года, проходя через центральный парк города Нью-Йорка, я дал себе обещание приложить максимум усилий, чтобы в именно в Нью-Йорке появилось здание самого молодого архитектора Соединенных Штатов Стайлза Стилински. Тогда я еще не признавал и не хотел называть свое настоящее имя, оно было..оно просто «слишком» по всем фронтам, но ваш отец все изменил. Наверное, ради таких особенных моментов и стоило ждать его, не прекращая идти вперед после всех неудач, о которых вы еще услышите. Но все взаимосвязано и каждая из неудач, какой бы бессмысленной она не была, приближала меня на шаг ближе к встрече с вашим отцом.   
  
И о первом подобном случае я расскажу вам через три..два…  
  
\- Простите меня! Я не хотела, - девушка поспешно пыталась подняться на ноги, а я все еще лежал на газоне и потеряно смотрел на нее. Не успел я вжиться в роль «самого молодого и успешного архитектора» и присудить себе с десяток премий, как в меня врезалась она, неплохо огрев роликами по голени.   
  
\- Да ничего, я сам виноват. Тут была велодорожка, верно? Или… Черт, вы же на роликах. А в Нью-Йорке есть специальные дорожки для роллеров? Думаю, что это была бы отличная идея. Стоит написать в муниципалитет города об этом, - тараторил я, поднимаясь на ноги и попутно жалея, что выпил лишь одну таблетку аддерола утром.   
  
\- Вы не ушиблись? - девушка улыбалась мне, видимо, пытаясь найти повод, чтобы уйти и я решил пойти ва-банк, даже не подозревая, что после ее вопроса прошло меньше секунды. Мне тогда казалось, что я молчу уже целую вечность, упуская возможность своего семейного счастья, пары детей и барбекю на заднем дворе по выходным.   
  
\- Я Стайлз, - зря я тогда так резко протянул ей свою руку, не подумав, что девушка, которая не справилась «с управлением» роликов по прямой вряд ли стойко держится на ногах. В этот раз на газоне оказалась она, а следом и я, когда пытался ее поднять, и с грациозностью бурундука запнулся о ветку в ногах, пытаясь поднять…  
  
\- Шерил. Меня зовут Шерил.  
  
« Шерил. Моя судьба. Такие нелепые ситуации только и созданы для того, чтобы потом пересказывать их на свадьбе», - думал я в тот момент, как мои друзья Скотт и Элл, которые стояли от нас в двух метрах, совершенно не находили эту ситуацию нелепо милой (вместо этого давились смехом). А еще они не думали, что согласиться на совместную прогулку с Шерил на роликах завтра было хорошей идеей. Ведь, в отличие от Шерил, они знали, я не просто не умею кататься, но и предрасположенности к любой езде на колесах (кроме автомобиля) не имею. 

                                                                                          

 

 И знаете, дети, так и вышло. Вечером следующего дня в баре в подвальном помещении нашего дома (хотя бармен Кэн по сей день утверждает, что это первый этаж) Элл повезло произнести свою любимую фразу:   
  
\- Ну я же говорила, - усмехалась она, потягивая через трубочку уже третий коктейль. Ах да, вам, наверно, интересно, к чему это она, ну так вот, почесывая гипс на руке, я ответил:  
  
\- Не так он и плох, - взяв коктейль свободной рукой, я растянулся в улыбке и в момент выпил три глотка непонятной бурды из стакана. Коктейль назывался «Головоломка». – А из чего он?   
  
\- Это и есть головоломка, - процитировав меню, Скотт приобнял Эллисон, грея в руке бутылку привычного всем пива. Он, в отличие от нас с Элл, решил не рисковать в первый вечер в новом баре. - А знаете еще одну головоломку? Нет? А вот я знаю, Стайлз. Прошло уже шесть часов с момента твоего «свидания» с Шерил, а ты и слова и не обронил. М? Что скажешь? Стайлз? Или еще скажешь, что в этом нет ничего удивительного?   
  
\- А вот и не капли, - уставившись в бокал, мне оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы тетя Элл не использовала еще одну свою любимую фразочку, но в существовании Бога мне снова пришлось усомниться:  
  
\- Где лужа, Стайлз? - прищурившись, она ткнула в меня пальцем для пущего эффекта.   
  
\- Да нет в парке луж. Тепло на улице. Правда, если учитывать озеро в парке, тог…  
  
\- Где лу-жа, Ста-айлз?   
  
\- Окей. Все. Ладно. Хорошо. Отлично. Вот лужа: Шерил пришла не одна. Видимо, только я ходил сегодня на свидание, - тяжко выдохнув, я продолжил трагическую историю прогулки в парке: - Она пришла с подругой.  
  
Но меня перебили.  
  
\- С подругой? Ты покусился на трехколесный велосипед? - Джексон. Джексон Уитмор. Знали мы вашего дядю Джексона тогда уже целых 16 часов и 52 минуты. Вчера, когда мы первый раз пришли в бар. О, точно, я ведь так и не сказал, бал назывался МакЛаренс. Так вот, в нем мы и подцепили дядю Джексона. Точнее он нас подцепил. Но, к сожалению, все, что я помню с прошлой ночи, ограничивается приходом в бар, столиком у стены и несколько фраз дяди Джексона: « Правило номер один – жилеты это круто. Посмотри на меня», «Я научу тебя жизни, Стайлз» и «двойной виски безо льда».  
  
\- Нет, к сожалению. Но, это возможно, - облизнувшись и залпом допив «Головоломку», я добавил: - Ее подругу звали Лидия. И я думаю, что она та самая. Без вариантов. Ее рыжие волосы так переливались на солнце, что аж дух захватывает, а ее глаза…губы…  
  
\- Стоп. Стайлз. Правило номер один – « Девушку встречают по груди». Не считая толстушек, - отпив виски, Джексон самодовольно усмехнулся и проехался взглядом по блондинке у бара. – Простите, ребята, у меня есть работа. Итак, сегодня разыграем «Джина», - поправив свой шелковый жилет поверх белоснежной рубашки, Уиттмор ретировался к бару.   
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем он, - фыркнул я, пожав плечами и закатив глаза. Меня взбесило то, что я ведь и правда толком не рассмотрел Лидию, когда, кажется, просмотрел на нее почти всю прогулку на роликах. Думаю, вы поняли, почему на руке у меня красуется гипс.  
  
\- Так что? Шерил уже не та самая? - Элл усмехнулась и впервые за вечер повторилась: - Ну я же говорила.   
  
\- Говори, что хочешь, Лидия – та самая, - покрутив в руках пустой стакан, мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как звучит ее голос. – Пойду возьму еще выпить.  
  
В метре от барной стойки я наступил на свой шнурок от ботинка и шмякнулся на холодную плитку, матеря бедный кусок смотанной ткани, как только мог. Рука взорвалась болью, и я отключился второй раз за день. Последние, что я помню: красные конверсы сверкнули на выходе их бара. Как выяснилось несколько лет после, тогда я впервые увидел вашего папу, а вернее его часть.

                                                                                  

                                                                                                  


	2. Глава вторая. Стрелы и немного музыки.

 

Детки, еще в школьные годы, когда мой ненавистный учитель по химии в очередной раз наказал меня, заставив перебирать стеллажи в библиотеке,  попал мне в руки один весьма интересный журнал. Спустя бла-бла лет я уже не помню ни то,  как он назывался, ни о чем была статья, но зато у меня в памяти четко отпечаталась мысль, озвученная на одной из страниц загадочного журнала: «Кормите своих демонов». Пусть это и не смахивает на девиз, под которым вы готовы пройти всю свою жизнь, но глубина этой фразы впечатляет и заставляет задуматься ни раз. Да и что я лгу? Иногда это отличное оправдание для нелепых, но важных для тебя поступков.   Конечно же, эту  страницу  из книги я, на адреналине взбунтовавшихся в голове мыслей, вырвал и до сих пор храню у себя. Так вот, о чем там шла речь:  «Кормите своих демонов. Нажимайте до пола педаль акселератора, целуйте до боли в скулах любимых людей, делайте татуировки, бейте стаканы об стены, восстаналивайте справедливость, распевайте пьяными песни на улицах, прыгайте с парашютом и улыбайтесь детям в соседних машинах через стекло автомобиля. Кормите своих демонов, потому что ваши демоны это и есть вы. Вы настоящие…»*Фокс Малдер, «Секретные материалы» И нет, Саймон, я не дам тебе отсканировать эту страницу. Ваш папа прибьет меня, если узнает, что я прочитал вам это. Фраза «Кормите своих демонов», не раз сыграла со мной злую шутку, но и  она же обеспечила меня достаточно, скажем так, разносторонним багажом воспоминаний. И если бы не она, не факт, что вы сидели бы сейчас здесь. Так вот, вернемся в вечер, когда я впервые устроил вечеринку в нашей новой квартире.

_19 июля 2011_

 

_-_ Стайлз, нет, Стайлз, в глаза мне смотри, - одернул меня Скотт.  – Ты серьезно устроил вечеринку в нашей новой квартире, которую мы только несколько дней назад обставили мебелью?!

Ах да, я забыл упомянуть, что ни Скотт, ни Элл не знали о небольшой поседелке с друзьями вечером, так как на весь день уехали в какой-то очередной магазин ХреньДляДома.

 - Не будь занудой, Скотт. Это новоселье. Тут только самые близкие, - бормотал я, не отрываясь взглядом от экрана телевизора, хаотично выстукивая на джойстике комбинации боевых атак Скорпиона.

 - Самые близкие? Да ну? А кто этот рыжий?

-  Это..это...родственник Джексона, - выдал я, пихнув Уиттмора рукой.

 - Да-да, это мой..эм…кузен, он только на один день в Нью-Йорк приехал, - бормотал Джексон.

 - А эти двое на кухне? Девушка у пианино?  - голос Скотта был запредельно строгим и приближался к отметке «строгий папаша».

 - Кузина Джуди, брат Питер, кузен Дилан…о боже, Скотт, отстань. Я проигрываю, - бесился Джексон, стуча пальцами по кнопкам. – Это вечер будет легенд…подожди-подожди…

 - Ха! Фаталити! – я вскинул руки в победном жесте, случайно зацепив при этом поднос со стаканами на журнальном столике. Под звон бьющегося стекла в квартиру зашла Элл.

 - …дарным, - отложил джойстик Джексон и, поправив галстук, ушел к ближайшей компании девушек.

 - Это новая посуда, да, Стайлз? На трассу пойдешь, но достанешь мне деньги на такой же набор! И я так вижу, что рука у тебя уже не болит,  - кивнув на джойстик, Элл взяла в руки подушку и…хорошо, что у Скотта хорошая реакция. Прижимая к себе девушку, он все еще грозно смотрел на меня.

\- Кормите своих демонов, Скотт, - широко улыбаясь, развел руками  я. Согласен, оправдание было не лучшим, но другое в тот момент в голову мне не пришло.

 - Причина, Стайлз. И не дай Один она не будет стоить ста баксов за чистку дивана, - Эллисон пихнула меня ногой, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Скотта.

 - Ай! Лидия!  Ли-ди-я! Хватит агрессии, - резко отсев на край дивана, выпалил я. - Мы ведь даже толком и не говорили. Я только встал на ролики, как на меня наткнулось это ужасное дерево, а потом и лавка, да и еще и урна подлезла! Она должна была прийти с Шерил. Элл, я люблю ее.

 - Ты знаешь ее полчаса, - мне пришлось ловить подушку. Вышло. Ценой вазы для чипсов.

 - Это было особенное чувство,  - выглядывая из-за подушки, я сделал такой жалобный взгляд, на который только был способен:  - Такое, будто кто-то засыпал в твои легкие перья, ты не можешь толком дышать, и хочется истерически смеяться над своим нелепым положением.

 - Сейчас ты и правда перьев наешься, если еще хоть что-нибудь в квартире пострадает!

 - О чем кричим? Дай приветственное «пять», - выкинул вверх руку Джексон, приветливо улыбаясь. Элл явно не была рада видеть его, произнося одними губами «Ах ты ж…» - Это будет просто легенд…подожди-подожди – дарный вечер, - осознав, что от девушки пятюни не дождаться, Джексон повернул руку к Скотту. Это ведь Скотт: он отпустил Эллисон и хлопнул Джексона по ладони.

 - Статья 143 Кодекса Братана: при выполнении высокой «пять» Братану запрещено сплетать пальцы или хватать за руку его братана. Хватать за руку, Скотт, - недовольно закатив глаза, Джексон поправил жилет.

 - Отличный план, Стайлз, - прошипела Элл, сложив руки на груди. Тогда я действительно испугался ее взгляда, но ситуация еще не была критической.  – Где твоя Лидия?

 - Ее нет еще.

 - Нет?!

 - Она скоро придет, - вскинув руки в примирительном жесте, я решил коротко пересказать им свой план: - Когда они прийдут, ты, Скотт, вместе с Элиссон берите на себя Шерил,  а ты, Джексон, бери на себя кого угодно, но не Лидию. Затем я, театрально попивая вино, подойду к Лидии и скажу ей «Эй, привет. Как сама?», а потом отведу ее на крышу. Там романтика, звезды…Сама понимаешь, да?

 - И она сразу выйдет за тебя,  - у меня прилетела подушка от Элл. – Или выйдет окном от такого идиота. Тем более, ты знаешь, как на тебя действует алкоголь. На крыше один сидеть будешь и ленты пускать, дорогой мой.

 - Во-первых, я не… Меня не тошнило уже с 2005,  а во-вторых, все я правильно придумал. У нас завяжется незатейливый разговор, мы пойдем смотреть на звезды и… Я, возможно, ее поцелую, - мечтательно протянул я под театральный гогот Джексона, который после изложил нам свой «метод съема» Лидии, из-за которого мне пришлось использовать свой тяжеловатый гипс не по назначению.

Но Лидия так и не пришла. Я надеялся на непосредственно следующий вечер. Две вечеринки подряд. Тогда мне это казалось отличной идеей.

_Непосредственно следующий вечер._

 - Нет, ну он издевается, - Элл уронила пакеты на пол.   – СТАЙЛЗ!

В тот самый момент я делал звук погромче, чтобы отчетливыей слышать свое соло на гитаре, отыгрывая в GuitarHero музыкальную  дуэль против против Джесона на барабанах, в песне GeorgeThorohood – Badtothebone.

В очередной раз согнав на мне злость, Элл утащила Скота на мою «романтическую крышу». Я упущу этот диалог, потому что таких слов от тети Эллисон вам лучше никогда не слышать.

Лидия снова не пришла. И на следующий день тоже не пришла, как и большая часть наших гостей. На вечеринке был лишь я, дядя Скотт, тетя Эллисон, Джексон и еще несколько наших университетских друзей, которые весь вечер мучали мою приставку. Джексон через полчаса ушел вниз в бар, Скотт и Элл снова ушли осквернять мою крышу. А я сидел на подоконнике, пил чай, закусывая палочкой Twixи «думал о ней».

_\- СТАЙЛЗ!_

 - ЧТО?!  -я выглянул из окна, чтобы хоть немного видеть крышу.

 - Мы помолвлены!

И тут я чуть не превратился в неэстетичную лужу на асфальте.

___ _

 

_5 октября 2006 года_

Это была моя первая неделя в университете. Как сейчас помню, насколько тоскливо мне было. Не так, чтобы я таскался с печальным выражением по аудиториям, меланхолично посматривал в окно на парах и оккупировал лавки под общежитием, потому что не сходился характером со своим соседом по комнате, нет, я делал все то же самое, только прикрываясь занятостью, mp3-плеером и самое главное  - книгами. Книги  - лучшее спасение от лишних разговоров в университете. Вроде «эй, смотрите, я учусь, я, идиот, набрал слишком много кредитом EСTSв этом семестре».  Хорошо, что курсовую на первом курсе не взял. 

Но учеба это только где-то половина, а то и третья часть университетской жизни.  В учебных корпусах и библиотеке людей куда меньше, чем в общежитиях, общинах, парках и остальном пространстве, где тяга к знаньям у людей пропадает со скоростью звука. Об университетской жизни я знал очень  стереотипно, а если быть точнее, то главным учебником служил мне Sims 2:University, вышедший в прошлом году.  Так вот, попав в университет, понимаешь, что прочитав одну книгу, отличником по предмету не станешь. Да и с соседями куда сложнее ужиться, чем в СимСити. Хотя и в жизни я читерил, моим MaxMotivesбыл аддерол, а вот Motherlodeне хватало, очень не хватало.

Жизнь в общежитии не пугала меня абсолютно: после смерти матери мы с отцом разделили обязанности по дому на двоих, я часто оставался один, когда отец уходил на дежурства. Так что единственным дискомфортом для меня мог стать сосед. Я уже говорил вам, что я победитель по жизни? Так вот, когда я впервые зашел к себе в комнату под номером 206, меня там уже ждал…

 - Скотт, Скотт МакКолл, - протянул мне руку парень, уронив на пол сумку, которую, видимо, разбирал ранее.

 - Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, - улыбнувшись, я опустил свои вещи на пол и пожал его руку, стараясь не уронить с плеча рюкзак. Черт бы побрал мою привычку носить его на одной лямке.  – А если серьезно, так я Стайлз.

 - Первый вариант  больше смахивает на нормальное имя.

 - Поверь, мое настоящее имя еще ужаснее. Так что зови меня Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  

«Чувство юмора не атрофировано, может и приживется», - думал я, разглядывая парня и пытаясь применить методы дедукции Холмса. «Выглаженная постель, аккуратно сложенные вещи в сумке, еда на столе, много канцелярских принадлежностей. Нет. На гея Скотт не похож. А вот соответствие  с синдромом «любимого сына» почти  сто процентов». И в тот момент  я понял, что попал на Эверест роботы по дому: уборки, стирки, готовки. Успокаивало только то, что книги в его коробках были по биологии, анатомии и химии – студент-медик в хозяйстве пригодится, особенно хроническому неуклюжему СДВГэшнику.  А еще на столе  стояла фигурка MarkXIІ. Нутром чуял, что споемся. И не прогадал. Он сам предложил мне верхний этаж нашей кровати.

Вот так я познакомился с вашим дядей Скоттом. А с тетей Эллисон  я познакомился  примерно на следующей неделе.

_Примерно следующая неделя._

_-_ Я ему эту гитару сейчас о голову разобью, - особо не церемонясь, я барабанил в стену ногами, спиной упершись в перегородку кровати. Да, я рисковал накрыться ногами со второго этажа, но это меня пугало меньше, чем лишиться сна третью по счету ночь.

 - Странно, что музыканта поселили к нам на этаж, - вздохнул Скотт, ворочаясь внизу.

 - Да какой он в задницу музыкант. Он экономист. Айзек Лейхи. Я собрал на него досье. И использую его, если ты, ублюдок кудрявый, не перестанешь! – контрольный удар ногами в стену и скрип поручня кровати. Еле удержав равновесие, я решил, что больше так нельзя:  - Все, я пошел к нему.

 - А может не надо? Ну… он же перестанет сейчас. Всегда в два перестает играть.

 - Скотт, сопли вытри, давай, мужик или нет? Он там живет с хилым фотографом. Мы их сделаем, - спрыгнув с кровати, я пытался вытащить соседа из кровати. И у меня вышло. Через пять минут мы уже стояли у дверей 205 комнаты.

 - Ты стучи. – пихнул друга я.

 - Ты. Твоя идея.

 - Слушай, ты спортсмен, ты стучи.

 - Ты. Он меня сожрет.

 - Он не плодожерка, ты ему не нужен.

 - А он тут при чем? Мэтт, с которым он живет, странный…

 - Не сцы, а стучи!

 - Нет!

 - Я вам не мешаю?  - мы настолько увлеклись «перепихом» у дверей, что и не заметили, как Айзек сам открыл нам двери.

 - Хэй. Я Стайлз.. – начал я.

 - Мы из 206 и… - подхватил Скотт.

 - И да, ты нам мать его за ногу меш…

 - Осторожно!  - послышался девчачий крик. А дальше я помню лишь то, как, вытаращив глаза, соображал, как вытащить стрелу из ноги друга. Настоящую хренову стрелу.

Детки, дорогие мои, если с вами когда-нибудь, не дай Тор, случится что-нибудь подобное, никогда, никогда ничего не делайте сами, а сразу звоните в 911. А теперь я продолжу.

 - Мне так неловко, - к нам подбежала невысокая брюнетка и сразу присела рядом с побледневшим Скоттом.  Я помню его странный взгляд: то ли ему было настолько больно, что он был готов потерять сознание, то ли он влюбился с первого взгляда. То, что он бормотал, было не разобрать. Да и мне было плевать. Нужно было срочно вытащить стрелу. А ваш дядя Скотт в тот момент познакомился с тетей Эллисон.

 - Оливер Куин, держись, я спасу тебя, - я побежал в нашу комнату, где думал найти что-нибудь подходящее, например, аптечку или хотя бы какое-нибудь обезболивающее. К Скотту, казалось, сбежался весь этаж. И да, детки, никому не хватило мозгов вызвать скорую. Даже  «ловкому стрелку», решившему пострелять из лука в помещении. Тетя Элл позже рассказала нам, как это произошло, но об этом позже.

Так вот, я забежал в комнату, услышал крик Скотта, схватил первое, что попалось под руку, и выбежал, случайно захлопнув двери.

 - Да чтоб тебя, - нервно облизнув губы, я побежал на улицу. Мне в голову наконец-то пришла идея позвонить в 911. Теперь нужен был телефон.  Детки, подумайте, кто может ночью собираться под общежитием? Правильно. К этим дядям и тетям лучше не подходить. Но вот я подбежал к первой же компании. Они не говорили на английском, это был немецкий вроде бы. Я их не понимал.

\- Со-то-вый, - приложив руку к уху, пытался объяснить я, но они только смеялись , продолжая покур…пожевывать бургеры.  – Сотовый! Телефон! Дзынь-дзынь. Эй, убери руки от моей кепки , - фыркнул я, а потом уже и сил спорить не было. В конце неудавшейся беседы я остался без любимой  кепки с логотипом WB, но зато меня угостили бургером. И довольно вкусным. Но об этом лучше знает ваш дядя Скотт, которому я его принес.

Позже, утром, в больнице ему не помогало ни одно обезболивающее. Вот такой качественный был бургер. Скотт тогда довольно громко и на весь этаж меня…ненавидел. Пока его не пришла навестить тетя Эллисон. Тогда с ней уже познакомился и я. И знаете что? Я оказался более виноватым в этой ситуации, чем она. 

 И знаете что, детки? Кепку, блин, жалко.

__

_21 июля 2011 года_

_-_ До сих пор не верю в то, что ты это сделал, - я пытался перекричать музыку в клубе, куда нас, что странно, затащил совсем не Джексон. Мы пришли к Айзеку. Да, тому самому Айзеку Лейхи, который потоптался по своему диплому экономиста после выпуска и сейчас поет в группе Alfachez. Они отлично играли. По крайней мере, их постоянно приглашали играть в разных клубах  Нью-Йорка. И наконец-то мы смогли прийти его послушать, не пересекая всю страну.  Ах да, я же не сказал вам, что Айзек был на два курса старше нас со Скоттом. И, посматривая на сцену, подпрыгивая на грани своих возможностей, я ( с трудом) мог заметить, что он выглядел моложе всех. Правда, на счет девушки на бэк-вокале я был не уверен. А еще я не видел барабанщика. Но, скажу вам, стучал он отлично.

 - Все к этому шло, - Скотт заказал нам еще пива, бурча по поводу цен себе под нос.  – Элл  - лучшая девушка на этой планете.

 - Ли-ди-я, Скотт, - фыркнув, я полез ближе к сцене, пробираясь через толпу.

 - Эй, руки,  - кто-то фыркнул у справа от меня и я никогда не был так рад видеть девушку. 

 - Шерил!

 - Стайлз? Как твоя рука? 

  - Не отпала. А где Лидия? Вы же лучшие друзья, вы вместе ходите. Ну должны. Ну чаще всего. Я хотел…  Хотел извиниться перед ней. Я упал чуть ли не на нее. Ну помнишь. Тогда, - тараторил я, не обращая внимания на то, что меня толком и слышно-то не было, мы ведь были под сценой, а Айзек как раз завывал один из припевов.

 - Что? Я не слышу! 

 - ЛИДИЯ! Где?! Я хочу Лидию!  – выпалил я. И, как всегда, с моим счастьем, на последних словах группа затихла, чтобы перейти к другой песне. – Черт…

 - Лидия? А как ты знал? Она у гримерок, хочет взять интервью у солиста после выступления. А ты как, Стайлз?  -  Шерил явно со мной заигрывала, но я ее уже не слушал. Тогда я мысленно выдавал себе несколько премий сразу за идею познакомить Лидию с Айзеком. И тогда мы с ней станем ближе. И тогда она выйдет за меня. Сразу.

 Только вот была одна проблема. Подойти к Лидии я никак не мог. Ну вот никак. Крутился в трех метрах от нее еще две песни, пока ко мне не подошел Джексон.

 - И это твоя Лидия? Вон та, рыженькая? Семерка, Стайлз, хвалю. Дай верхнее «пять»!

 - Не моя ещ…

 - Хэй, а вы знакомы со Стайлзом?  - Джесон постучал Лидии по плечу и сразу ушел. Выхода не было, мне пришлось подойти.

 - Эм… привет.

 - Это ты руку сломал на роликах?  - цокнув языком, девушка сложила руки на груди и пилила меня оценивающим взглядом. Я чуть ли не растекался по полу, пока Джексон за спиной Мартин показывал восемь пальцев. «Еще бы... тут все десять, Уиттмор» - телепатически передал ему я, усмехнувшись.

 - Так ты или нет?  - нетерпеливо выдала Лидия.

 - Я..я. Гипс, - подняв руку, я нелепо улыбнулся. И в тот момент меня спас Айзек, ушедший со сцены на перерыв.

 - Стайлз?  - прыснув водой, Айзек ускорился к нам.

 - Кудрявый! Да, мы все тут, - дружески обняв Айзека, я указал загипсованной рукой на Лидию. – Это Лидия Мартин. Дашь ей интервью?

 - Да, я только за. Почему бы и нет. Побудете еще тут? Я подойду к вам после выступления. Меня Лора попросила подпеть ей в ее сольном медляке.

 - Не вопрос, да, Лидия?

Та только довольно кивнула, закусив губу. Как только Айзек отошел, она сказала мне, что я довольно милый, красивый и идеальная пара для нее, а прозвучало это примерно так:

 - А ты ничего, глызастый, - подмигнув мне, Лидия ушла к столикам. 

 - Кормите своих демонов, - прошептал я и глотнул еще одну таблетку аддерола.  – Лидия! Может сходим куда-нибудь?  - я нагнал девушку и в ответ получил ее визитку и игривое «может». 

 - Лидия. Ты супер. Ты лучшее, что могло случиться со мной, ты идеальна. Я женюсь на тебе, я люблю тебя, - закрыв глаза, шептал я.

 - Эй братан, тут нет никого, - Скотт впихнул мне пиво.  – Она ушла минут десять назад. О, визитка?

 - В-в-визитка, да. Я позвоню ей, - но Скотт отобрал у меня телефон:

 - Не сразу же.

 - Ладно, позвоню ей утром, ты прав, - я мягко улыбнулся в сторону Лидии, которая болтала с Айзеком у бара.   – Ты нечто…

 - Я люблю тебя, - послышался сзади голос Скотта.

 - Эй, - резко обернувшись, я чуть не сбил с ног Элл на пару со Скоттом.  – Оу, прости… - я скользнул взглядом по сцене, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и завис на спине ударника, складывающего свои палочки в чехол.   – А.. а им разве можно играть без футболок?  - сглотнув, я мысленно чуть ли не облизнул изворотливый трискелион, а потом только осознал, что лучше было не сочетать таблетки с алкоголем.

 

                                                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фокс Малдер, «Секретные материалы»


	3. Глава третья. Метод замены переменной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините за столь длинную паузу. Я исправлюсь с:

 - Так на чем мы остановились? 

  
\- Ты рассказывал нам, как встретил нашего папу.  
  
\- В очень мучительных подробностях, кстати.  
  
\- Верно. Итак, вернем в 2011 год, когда мне было 23 и двое моих лучших друзей обручились. Это натолкнуло меня на мысли о том, что, возможно, я тоже должен жениться. Потом я встретил Лидию. Она была потрясающей. Я знал, что мне просто необходимо встретиться с ней, и тут мне помог ваш дядя Джексон.   
  
_\- Я полагаю, что вы готовы сыграть в игру, которую я называю «Вы знакомы со Стайлзом?_  
  
\- Подожди, нет-нет, мы не будем играть в эт…  
  
\- Вы знакомы со Стайлзом?   
  
Итак, она дала мне визитку, и ровно через четыре дня я пригласил ее на свидание. Почему ровно девяносто шесть часов? Спросите дядю Барни, он с удовольствием процитирует вам свой Кодекс Братана:   
  
****

**СТАТЬЯ 39**

_**Когда Братан берет у цыпочки номер телефона, ему необходимо выждать как минимум девяносто шесть часов, прежде, чем звонить ей.** _

 

Больше того, дети, я звонил ей после обеда. Но это уже относится скорее к статье 92. А о ней вам знать еще рано.   
  
Детки, может, вы и не привыкли, но когда-то не все части Гарри Поттера можно было купить в одном из маркетов по сниженной цене. Грубо говоря, тогда я находился на стыке этой возможности и десяти баксов за билет в кинотеатр со стаканом попкорна. Хотя, в моем случае, двадцати баксов. Потому что я шел в кино с Лидией, это было свидание, и… Это была последняя часть Гарри Поттера. Поэтому я мог быть на сто процентов уверен, что вечер будет особенным.  
  
\- Серьезно? Вы пошли на вторую часть Даров Смерти в качестве свидания? Нет, ты здоровый вообще? Этот особенный момент нужно провести с самыми близкими людьми, - пыхтел Скотт во время очередной посиделки в баре. Тогда я им отчитывался о свидании так же, как и сейчас вам. Правда, тогда я упускал меньше деталей.   
  
\- Или я ты затыкаешься, или я. Другого не дано, Скотт, - развел руками я, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- Прикрой свою хлебалушку, милый, - Элл впихнула Скотту в рот несколько   
чипсинок за раз. – Что было дальше?   
  
\- Так вот, мы зашли в зал, когда уже прокрутили несколько трейлеров. Мы слишком долго выбирали попкорн, а еще Лидии слишком понравился бронзовый орел, который стоял у кассы. Символ кинотеатра. Я ей как раз рассказывал о том, что этот кинотеатр был одним из самых первых в Нью-Йорке, что он особенный, потому что его перестроили в современный кинотеатр, сохранив расположение зал…  
  
\- Мы это уже слышали, - Элл использовала чипсы теперь уже против меня.   
  
\- Никогда этого не понимал, - фыркнул Скотт, воспользовавшись паузой.   
  
Тот кинотеатр находился на отшибе Манхеттена, но, что странно, был довольно популярным. Не все балдели от старого здания, как я. Большинство обожало их карамельный попкорн по старому секретному рецепту. А еще они добавляли арахис в шоколаде и мармелад в бонус. Воздушная кукуруза была изрядно полита карамелью, посыпана кусочками шоколада, а на дне стакана ты находил не бракованные кукурузные зерна, а орех или мармеладку, которая не успела раствориться вместе с карамелью ранее в автомате. Это был божественно вкусный попкорн, детки. Жаль, что вы его уже не попробуете.   
  
\- Так вот, что самое интересное… Мы зашли в зал, когда там уже было темно. Ряды там не подсвечивались, поэтому я с трудом нашел наши места, случайно, при этом, пройдясь по ноге одного парня несколько раз.   
  
_\- Лидия, у нас 12 и 13 место в 6 ряду. Это, наверно, где-нибудь в центре. Я никогда не был в этом зале, - я отвел взгляд от билетов и поднял взгляд вверх: - Хм, наверно здесь великолепные расписные потолки, как и в том зале, что побол…_  
\- Эй, осторожнее, - слева от меня прогремел чей-то басистый голос. Только тогда я заметил, что стал парню на ногу. Не вовремя я отвлекся.  
  
\- Простите, мы просто ищем наши места, - сглотнул я и быстро прошмыгнул дальше, подсвечивая себе телефоном. В итоге, там места уже начинались с 16, так что это был определенно не мой ряд. Мы с Лидией уже пошли обратно к лестнице, как снова:   
  
\- Слушай, да ты издеваешься, - злобно прошептал в темноте тот же голос, а я был настолько растерян, что быстро убрал его ногу с его ноги, боясь и взгляд поднять. Я растерялся. Наверное, это все его тембр голоса. Он был таким бархатно особенным, что только недовольный сарказм Лидии и очередное бурчание привело меня в чувства:   
  
\- Это 4 ряд, парень. Поднимись на два ряда выше и избавь меня от своего общества.  
  
\- Да… Да, спасибо.  
  
\- Вот так мы нашли свои места, а вот дальше было куда интереснее. Потому что с тем же мистером Грозный Шепот я переговаривался на сеансе больше, чем с Лидией, которая почти все время сидела в своем телефоне. Ну представьте! На Дарах Смерти! В телефоне!   
  
И ко мне в рот снова прилетала успокоительная гора чипсов. Успокоившись, я продолжил рассказывать о том вечере:   
  
\- Так вот, я говорил больше с чуваком в зале, чем с ней. Он отпускал такие комментарии… Это нечто. Если бы Лидия не утащила меня сразу, я бы остался и пожал ему руку. У нас сложился отличный диалог. И, знаете, он поддерживал мою теорию про змею. Ну что Нагаина это та змея, которую Гарри выпустил в первой части и…  
  
\- Ох ты ж ёжик… Так ты с кем на свидание ходил? - хохотнув Скотт, допив свое пиво.   
  
\- С Лидией.   
  
\- Да ну? А если подумать?   
  
\- Зазвездюлься. Дальше слушай. После кино мы пошли в кафешку при кинотеатре. Я чувствовал, что теряю ее. Серьезно. Она вечно была в телефоне, только иногда кивая и улыбаясь мне. Ну так вот, я украл ей того орла.  
  
\- Что ты сделал?!  
  
\- Зато потом она говорила со мной, а не с телефоном. И я проводил ее домой. И вообще… Он ей вряд ли был нужен. Но орел ей понравился. И вообще, я запаниковал.  
  
\- Ты ее поцеловал?   
  
\- Ты ее чпокнул?   
  
\- Омг… И ты здесь, Джексон? - взяв пиво у дяди Джексона, я осушил бокал за несколько глотков. Пока мои друзья ставили ставки на нашу с Лидией первую ночь вместе.   
  
\- Нет, я ее не целовал. И мы не спали. Мы просто стояли на крыльце минут десять…  
  
\- Это был знак.  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
\- И ты должен был ее чпокн…

                                                                                                                   

  
**\- И чем ты тут терроризируешь детей, Ста-а-айлз? - Дерек стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди. – А я-то думаю, почему в доме так тихо…  
  
\- Ты по делу пришел? Если нет, так давай, кыш, я сейчас один из тех пафосных рассказчиков. Не пили меня взглядом. Нет. Ты не супермен, взглядом не сожжешь.  
  
\- Тебя шеф вызывает. Что-то срочное. Звонил мне только что, потому что ты трубку, как всегда, не берешь. Приехал заказчик или что-то вроде того, - Дерек прошел вглубь комнаты и аккуратно за капюшон приподнял мужа с кресла. – Отправляйся-ка на работу.   
  
\- Но история, - пискнул Стайлз, пытаясь убрать со своего загривка руки мужа. – Лапы холодные от меня, - мужчина вертится в разные стороны, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки.  
  
\- Я продолжу рассказ, пока ты не решишь свои проблемы. Иди. Давай, - вытурив Стайлза из кабинета, Дерек устроился в кресле и улыбнулся детям, положив руки на подлокотник. – На чем вы остановились?   
  
\- На том, что ты отпускаешь нас из этого заточения, папочка.   
  
\- А вот и нет, на том, как папа пошел с тетей Лидией в киноте…  
  
\- Какой же ты еще идиот, - девочка откинулась на спинку дивана и закрыла лицо руками.  
  
\- Не обзывай Люка. И кинотеатр… Хм… - задумался Дерек, нахмурив брови. В голове пролетело несколько ярких отрывков из прошлого. Устаканив хронологию, мужчина поиграл бровями. – Итак, Гарри Поттер? Верно? А ведь я тоже тогда там был.**  
  
Дети, в то время, когда ваш отец во всю отжигал в Нью-Йорке, только адаптируясь ко всей его безумности (хотя, я бы поспорил, кто из них более безумен), я спокойно жил, почти что ни на что не жалуясь. В тот вечер я пригласил на свидание Эрику, с которой встречался уже больше года. Мы вместе снимали квартиру недалеко от участка полиции, в котором работали.   
Взяв себе огромную порцию попкорна. О, дети, у них был невероятный карамельный попк...  
  
**\- Папочка, мы о нем уже слышали.  
  
\- Я тоже хочу такой, па… - обняв подушку, мальчик шмыгнул носом, жалобно посмотрев на отца.**  
  
**\- Может быть, как-нибудь мы тоже такой дома приготовим. Но ничего не обещаю, потому что после закрытия того самого кинотеатра, мы не раз пытались, но тщетно. Он был совершенно не таким на вкус. Хотя мы даже узнали секретный рецепт, но это уже совсем другая история. Так вот, вернемся к тому вечеру. И не перебивай меня, малыш.**  
  
Мы с Эрикой заняли наши места в четвертом ряду. И только мы устроились, как какой-то олух отдавил мне ногу. И не раз. А я был в своих любимых красных кедах. Честно, я хотел ему глаз на ж… Я хотел ему уже как можно скорее помочь найти свое место с неслабым ускорением. Если бы я видел его лицо, я бы потом его нашел и отзвездюлил по полной. Ну, я, в принципе, это и сделал. Только прошло много времени. Этот парень оказался вашим папой. Правда мы так и не познакомились, потому что я был жутко на него зол, пусть он и оказался вполне приятным собеседником во время сеанса. Эрика быстро увела меня из зала.  
  
**\- Хмурик, там ничего серьезного, я не хочу ехать в офис, - Стайлз заглянул в комнату.  
  
\- Иди уже. Я пока займу детей.   
  
\- Но это моя история.  
  
\- Три… Два…  
  
\- Уже бегу! Я возьму твою машину!  
  
\- Нет!   
  
\- Тогда я не поеду!  
  
\- Бери, только сваливай. И заправь ее! – прокричал Дерек, чтобы Стайлз с первого этажа его услышал. Поправив джемпер, Хейл хитро посмотрел на детей и поиграл бровями.   
**                

                                                                                    
  
  
**\- И так, ваш отец ушел и не будет влезать с поправками в мою историю… Я бы хотел начать рассказ с того, что родился я в одном городе с вашим отцом. Небольшой городок в Калифорнии. И вы это прекрасно знаете, потому что мы не раз ездили туда к вашему деду. Но после смерти вашей бабушки и еще нескольких моих родственников, когда мне было тринадцать, мне пришлось переехать с вашей тетей Лорой и горячо любимым дядюшкой-дедом Питером в Нью-Йорк. Если быть предельно точным, он и так жил в этом городе, но вот нас ему навязал суд. И я не скажу, что он был счастлив. Мне было сложно привыкнуть, но все обошлось. Но я не обзавелся привычкой говорить настолько много, как ваш отец. Хотя, у него это врожденное. Генетика. Да, дорогая?  
  
\- Ага, - девочка закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана, осознав, что и от папы сбежать не выйдет.   
  
\- И так, кино… В молодости мы с вашим отцом были большими фанатами этого направления в искусстве. В нашем захолустье был всего лишь один кинотеатр, так что цены за билеты были непомерно высокими. У меня с карманными деньгами никогда проблем не было, а вот ваш папа шел ни на одну авантюру, чтобы заработать денег. И не только на билеты в кино. Я обо всем этом знаю только из его рассказов, так что сами решайте или можно верить его словам на сто процентов. В детстве с папой мы особо не пересекались. Было лишь несколько ярких случаев в школе и мой опыт работы бэбиситтером. Ничего интересного. Так вот, кино…  
**  
  
Летом 2011 я часто ходил в тот кинотеатр, о котором мы с отцом вам уже рассказывали. Так вышло, что наблюдать за странными парочками в зале стало нашим с Эрикой хобби. Провести часок-другой за просмотром фильма на большом экране - один из лучших способов отдохнуть после работы в участке. Изначально нам приглянулась пара подростков, которая упрямо шла на последние ряды. Нет, не то, чтобы это было странно. Просто парень за неделю пришел с семью разными девушками. И нам стало интересно, чем все это закончиться. Но эта ситуация померкла после того, как ваш папаша встал мне на ногу. Его отношения с, как я тогда понял, Лидией стали просто Эльдорадо для вечерних обсуждений за коктейлем в баре. Эрика с ума сходила от нелепости «этого парня», а я просто делал ставки, когда Лидия его бросит.  
  
_\- Интересно, а они сегодня придут? - Эрика нетерпеливо расхаживала у входа в зал. Мы тогда уже минут двадцать ждали Стайлза с его пассией. Но их так и не было. Мне уже осточертело стоять у зала, отмахиваясь от билетера, который зазывал нас в зал, так что я взял Эрику под локоть и потянул к нашим местам. Стайлз в тот вечер так и не пришел. И на следующий. И так до пятницы._  
  
В пятницу, 30 июля, я впервые опоздал на сеанс. Мне пришлось задержаться в участке, чтобы заполнить очередной отчет. У нас в районе завелся маньяк, который прибавил нам немало работы. Я бы сам его расчленил за эти долгие часы над бумагами, которые доставались мне. А вот Эрика уходила с работы раньше. Когда я подошел к залу, она уже ждала меня с напитками:   
  
_\- Дер, ты такое пропустил,- усмехалась она, хитро посматривая в сторону зала. – Они здесь. И тут был такой скандал…_  
  
\- Почему же? - я опешил. Стайлз и скандал мне казались несовместимыми понятиями. Он чуть ли пылинки не сдувал с Лидии, так что я сомневался в том, что он может повысить на нее голос. Что Стайлз вообще может хоть на кого-нибудь повысить голос  
  
\- Дерек, мы же идем на «Ковбоев против пришельцев», - Эрика закатила глаза. – Не будь таким тупым углом трапеции.  
  
\- Должен быть отличный фильм. Фавро ведь, - я непонимающе поднял одну бровь.  
  
\- У них свидание, Дерек.  
  
\- Все равно не понимаю.  
  
\- Она девушка. Де-ву-шка. Хейл. Не тупи. Сейчас в прокате идет «Секс по дружбе» с Тимберлейком, а Стайлз потащил ее на экшн.  
  
\- Да я даже в лицо твоего Стайлза не видел. Может, его даже «Секс по дружбе» не спасет.  
  
\- Ой не уверена, Дер. Он вполне колоритный молодой человек. Тебе бы понравился. В разных позах.  
  
\- Мне бы он понравился только в одной позе – над ванной, когда отстирывал бы мои кеды. Он угробил их, Эрика.  
  
\- Давай, разнойся из-за одной пары обуви. Уничтожь образ хмурового и властного полицейского в моих глазах.  
  
\- Просто закрой рот и иди в зал, Райес. 

Да, вы не ошиблись, детки. Я еще не видел вашего отца в лицо. Так же, как и он не видел меня. Но на все воля случая, волчата. И нет, даже в тот вечер я не увидел его. Зато я лицезрел его тощую упругую задницу. 

                                                                                                                                                                        
  
**\- Папа!  
  
\- Фу…  
  
\- Ничего не знаю, - Дерек закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Его телефон пищал, оповещая о смс от Стайлза. Но Хейл не обращал на это внимание, продумывая, как бы точнее рассказать о том, что было дальше, не используя ненормативную лексику. Как-никак, а он был в паре со Стайлзом подобно, Добрый Коп/Злой Коп, добрым и уступчивым папочкой. Стайлз же куда чаще грымал на малышню, пытаясь удержать их от того или иного действия. Дереку же хватало лишь одного строгого взгляда, чтобы дети остепенились. Правда, на дочку это особо не действовало. Как и на Стайлза. Чертовы гены.   
  
\- Фильм был неплох, но сюжет развивался слишком стремительно. И в нем хватало дыр, - Дерек вздохнул.**

                                                                                                                             
  
В тот вечер я стал свидетелем одно из наиважнейших ссор в жизни вашего отца. Лидия не оценила ни фильм, ни романтические речи Стайлза и довольно жесткой форме попросила парня больше ей не звонить. И не писать в ICQ.   
  
_\- Ты утомил меня, Стайлз. Это были самые скучные отношения во всей истории. И твой треп во время сеанса. Ты не можешь и на минуту заткнуться._  
Я в это время стоял в очереди за кофе, но кофейный автомат был достаточно близко, так что я слышал слова Лидии предельно четко. А молчание Стайлза резало уши.   
  
\- Мы слишком разные. У нас нет будущего. Я дам тебе бесплатный совет: не трепись с девушкой о замужестве, когда ты настолько бесперспективный и безнадежный идиот. У тебя ведь даже нет работы.  
  
\- Но Лидия…Я ведь люблю тебя, - тихо прошептал Стайлз.  
  
\- Это худшее, что ты мой сказать.  
  
  
И вы знаете, дети, я был с ней согласен. Мне было жалко парня, я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пару со стороны, но Лидия уже шла, а Стайлз так и стоял спиной ко мне, опустив руки. Я не знаю, сколько еще он так простоял, но я точно помню, что он еще был там, когда мы с Эрикой уходили.   
Я до сих пор не признался ему, что слышал эту их… Беседу. Они с вашей тетей Лидией до сих пор не упоминают о том разговоре. Хотя, если бы его не было, возможно, Стайлз пошел бы совершенно другой жизненной дорогой. Так что, пусть Лидия его и задела, но я благодарен ей за тот пинок под зад, который она дала моему будущему мужу.

                                                                                       


End file.
